Cyanide
by gossippuffer
Summary: What if Eli fell in love with Fiona from the beginning instead of Clare. Would that change anything? Eliona How things would unfold if Clare had her dream date with Declan? Would there be two happy couples or bunch of drama?
1. New school

New School

Chapter 1

Eli was sitting in the math class, supporting his head on the hand, and staring through the window. He was

daydreaming about his old school and friends that he left behind. He wished that the hadn't gotten expelled, but it

was too late to change the past. If Eli could, he would turn the clock back one ye ar and change everything, but it

was too late now.

"New boy!"the teacher exclaimed. "Come back to reality. I asked you a question."

"Ah," Eli said. He didn't have a slightest clue what the teacher was talking about.

"No, that is not the answer," Mr. Smith replied and looked at the person sitting in front of Eli. "Ms. Fiona, maybe

you can answer."

"Letter _a _stands for slope in the equation _y=ax+b_," Fiona said.

"Thank you, Ms. Coyne," the teacher said, and he pointed his finger at Eli. "New boy, detention after class."

_That was just peachy_, Eli ironically thought. The girl in front of him turned around and said, "Don't worry, he's

nice once you know Mr. Smith better. He likes to play a tough teacher in class."

"Miss Fiona, for talking in my class, detention as well," the teacher declared.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith," Fiona said, turning away from Eli with her head down.

After the class was over, both Fiona and Eli stayed over for the detention. Mr. Smith gave them two pages of

linear equations to solve.

_Well, this is upsetting. Some day I'm going to have nightmares about math. The girl sitting next to me looks quite _

_nice. Her eyes, deep blue just like the color of the __ocean after sunset. So beautiful. Too bad, I have to go to work _

_today, _Eli thought while sitting in detention.

"Give me your papers. We're done here," the teacher said, annoyed.

Both Eli and Fiona walked over to the teacher and handed him the work.

"Now, get out of my sight," Mr. Smith said. "And maybe, the new boy will learn to pay attention in my class."

"Goodbye, Mr. Smith," Fiona said.

In the parking lot, Fitz and his buddies were standing whilesmoking next to Morty. They all were bullying Adam

and calling him names.

When Eli saw that,he yelled, "Get you ugly ass out of here!"

"What are you going to do, sissy? Go to mommy and cry?" Fitz responded back with an evil smirk on his face.

Eli walked over to Fitz and punched him in the face. Both of them were about to fight, but Adam warned

them that the teacher was heading toward the parking lot, so they all stopped. Fitz showed Eli the middle finger

when he was walking away. Eli got into his car in hurry, and without paying any attention to Adam, went straight

to work.


	2. new crew

In the dark alley, Fitz sold drugs almost every day. That was his famous spot to earn his extra allowance located right behind the shopping mall. On the other side of the street, he saw Eli who walked alone back from his car. Seeing his enemy number one, who he had unfinished fight, Fitz decided to get even. He ran from behind unnoticed by anyone, and caught up to Eli fast.

"Payback time emo bitch!" Fitz yelled, and with both of his hands, he pushed Eli to the ground. Right away, Eli turned on his back, and saw Fitz, who stood already next to him, with his fists balled up ready to fight. Eli, who was taken by surprise, set up not knowing what happened.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Someone asked, and grabbed Fitz by the arm. "Save your bullshit for the car race," With a smirk, the teen said back.

"Let go of me, Drew!" Fitz said, who snatched his arm back, "Just because you on the team that doesn't mean shit." Then he walked away showing both Eli and Drew the middle finger.

"I have a date with Bianca, so I am kind of in hurry. But if you want to meet me at midnight then come by. I would love to win the car race against Fitz. That would shot his big mouth for a while. " Drew offered.

"Yeah why not," Eli answered with the hint of excitement in his voice. "Can I race too?"

"If you have money to bet, I don't see why not." Drew said walking back to his car then he drove off very fast.

Eli stood on the sidewalk, and memorized Drew's license plate. It started to pure rain really badly. His clothes got soaked wet, so Eli cursed under his nose. He recalled why he stop here in the first place. The store with auto parts was on the other side of the street. He needed the new battery to get home first, not to even mention being in the car race. Eli saw a nice looking girl with beautiful curly hair passing the street who she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. In one hand she carried a big black tote back, and in the other umbrella. As well she was talking with someone over her cell phone which she held closed to her ear. Without looking, on either side of the street, she was passing thru a busy street. All of the sudden, Eli saw the car approaching towards her, and without thinking he ran as fast as he could. Then he grabbed her from behind at her waist, and pulled her out from the street. They both fell on the pavement hard especially Eli. Fiona didn't fully comprehend what had happened. She stood up quickly, and looked at Eli, with her big blue eyes, in shock who was still laying on the ground.

"Is it my imagination or did you just save me from hit and run?" Fiona asked astounded.

"Maybe," Eli said, trying to hide his pain to the best he could then he asked, "You don't mind taking me to the emergency room? I think I might have dislocated my shoulder."

" I mean of course. Are you able to get up?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, with your help I should be able to get up. Grab my hand and pull me up." Eli requested, " There is nothing better than being on my own two feet," He said and signed out loud.

"I feel so bad about this whole situation, just give me few minutes, and I call the cab." Fiona proposed.

"Is not as bad as it looks, trust me this is not my first time, so don't worry. You seem to me that you ready to cry."

"No, I'm not." Fiona lied. _This is the first time someone did something like that for me_, Fiona thought.


	3. shoulder

Chase and Dr. House

are the characters

from the TV show

called "HOUSE"

xoxo

gossippuffer

P.S.

I tried to keep those characters real

like they are in the show.

In ten minutes cab came by, so both Fiona and Eli, who held his painful arm, got in.

"Thank you for saving me," Fiona said, "I can't believe that someone would risk they own live for me. It could have ended up worse for both of us. It's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me." Fiona painfully uttered.

"I think you over exaggerating, but it feels awesome to be praised, so please continue." Eli said with a smirk, and Fiona pouted in a pretty way.

" We here," the cab driver announced.

Once they got into the waiting room, the nurse gave them some papers to sign. Fiona was filling out the documents for Eli, and in the process asked bunch of questions which made him feel uneasy. He didn't know her that well. After few minutes, the nurse came over and took them to room number five then disappeared with the paper work. Through the glass door Chase and Dr. House entered.

"Look who's here, Chase." Dr. House frowned. "The teenage devil himself. Who is this curly cutie with you?" He asked, limping towards Fiona, who was sitting on a chair. Supporting himself on his cane, he leaned over towards her and put his head on the side to have a better look.

"My name is Fiona." She said, getting rosy on her cheeks.

"Shy, are we?" he commented and turned around to face Chase and Eli.

"What got you here this time, my gloomy friend?" Chase asked Eli, and completely ignored Dr. House.

"The usual. Dislocated shoulder." Eli answered. " Just pop it in, as fast as you can You know I got thing to do later on."

"Oh, I see." Chase looked at Fiona then blinked with one eye towards Eli.

"Chase, can you do it now, or you got someone else waiting for you? Eli asked.

"We can do it, but first you need a painkiller. Chase said then advised, "Be very nice and smile to Dr. you do, he might give you Vicodin through IV."

"Please, Dr. House, can you give me something for pain. it hurts so bad," Eli ironically pleaded with a puppy face.

"Let's face it, goth-boy. You just came here to get high or whatever else you guys do." Dr. House said holding the syringe in his hand, and continued, "But see Eli, you know how to be nice, when you want something," he stated then injected the medication. "Now just hold still. Chase and I will pull your arm back to your socket. On a count to three. Ready? one, two and three."

Everybody heard the familiar pop, including Fiona who happened to faint. From the chair, she fell on the floor. Chase sat her up then shook her by the shoulders. Fiona opened her eyes back. At first, Eli got scared for her, but then he almost burst out laughing. Biting his lower lip, he overheard Dr. House saying to the nurse that he was ready to be discharge.

"Are you OK?" Chase asked Fiona who got very concerned for her.

"Yeah" She said back embarrassed, "I'm just not use to hospitals, that's all."

Once Chase left the room, Fiona pointed her finger at Eli. "I saw that," she said.

"Saw what?" Eli asked back frowning. He pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Where you making fun of me because I fainted." Fiona asked straight forward.

"Who? Me?" Eli pointed his finger at himself then continued, "Never! It's just the side effect of the medication. That's all"

Fiona shook her head in disbelieve at herself " Sometimes I can be so selfish. Forgive me for that."

"Apologies accepted" Eli said trying to hold his face straight.


	4. TV

It was still raining, when they got out from the emergency room. Eli pulled out his phone with his barely fixed arm. The shoulder felt awesome again. Pain free. He called the nearest body shop to tow his car, hopping to get it fixed tomorrow. Once he found out that the hearse can be up and running today, in the heat of the moment, he hugged Fiona by the waist and kissed her on her cheek. Eli took Fiona by surprise, but she didn't push him away at all. To her it felt nice. She didn't comment or protest his behavior. They stayed like that until the cab showed up.

"So were we going?" the driver asked.

"Hamlin and 53rd Street" Eli answered.

"Why not my place?" Fiona protested.

I got to change first because I'm soaking wet. On the other hand, you look quite comfortable in your fancy coat. I think your umbrella can dry off in my home, right?"

"Fine," Fiona said pouting, but maybe, it would be nice if next time, you would ask me first where I want to go.

"Spoken like a true princess. Yeah, that is what I will call you from now on." Eli smirked then said, " I got to wait for my car anyway, so what if we kill some time playing video games.

"I like that idea," Fiona smiled, "Do you got Sims 4?"

"You joking right?" Eli asked at looked at her like he met her for the first time in his life. "Let me introduce you to real games like Quake or Final Fantasy. You might like it. Sims or Mario is not my type."

When they arrived, Cece opened the door. She stood with the phone in her hand."Drew called and said that he will drop off your car this evening. What happened to it?" She asked and eyeball Fiona.

"The battery went dead for good. There was no other way, but to replace it." Eli said then hugged Fiona by the shoulder, "And this here, is my good friend that got me out of trouble today," he added and ironically smirked.

"Hurry, come on in. My favorite show is about to start "Dancing with the Stars" It's a new episode, and I just can't wait for it to begin." Cece said all thrilled.

When Eli heard that he left both of them in the living room, and went straight to the kitchen. In it, Bullfrog was having a bear. Eli looked at his dad pissed as hell, and thought _oh hell no_.

"What's going on son?" Bullfrog asked knowing right away that something is wrong.

"I have a nice looking girl with me, and mom is in the living room waiting for her favorite show to be any minute now." Eli said angry.

"Tell me about it. There is a football game on, and I'm drinking bear in the kitchen. Now mind you, I am the head of the household. If I'm lucky, I might see the end of the game. This is what a real man do if they want to have a good night of sleep. If you know, what I mean."

"Dad do you mind.. I don't want anybody in my room, and you know why. Come up with something. Quick" Eli pleaded.

"Fine," Bullfrog said and they both went to the living room, but it was too late.


	5. room

Eli ran up the stairs. Cece and Fiona were both already in his room. His mom gave him an evil eye for the big mess that he was hiding behind her back. Eli stood upset and humiliated at the same time.

"Eli, how many times have I told you to keep your room decent enough for other people to come in?" Cece asked disappointed.

Eli didn't answered his mom, just grinded his teeth. On the other hand, Fiona looked around for quite a while without any comments. To Eli's surprise, she got interested about his room, and picked up a bracelet from the floor. She held then put on her hand to see if it would fit.

"Nice piece, what you think is made of?" Fiona asked.

"Metal, but I don't know what type." Eli answered.

"It's actually plated with silver," Fiona corrected him. "I like the design of it a lot. It would be nice to have something like that made out of from white gold." She paused still looking at the bracelet then gave it back to Eli. "You know if you want, I can redesign your room in a way that is more functional. You would almost never have to clean your room again.

"Sounds like a great idea," Cece said then turned to his son. " I'm begging you baby boy, I can't stand this mess. I really don't want to argue with you, and we both know why. So for yours and my sake let Fiona figure something out."

"Come on Eli, it would be a great project for me for the art class. I already have a name in my head "The Room Before and After" Fiona was trying her best to convince him.

Eli hesitated for awhile, "Fine, under one condition there will be nothing thrown away from my room . You can only work with what I have, and also I want a sketch before we start." Eli demanded in serious voice.

"Challenge accepted," Fiona said. _Why is he so mysterious about his room, and strict about the rules that is so weird_, Fiona thought.

Cece looked at her watch, "Oh great, I already missed half of my show. She ran downstairs, leaving both Fiona and Eli alone. Eli was embarrassed by the whole situation as hell while Fiona got wound up about the assignment.

"So when you want to do this project, I can't wait for it." She said and pointed at the window. " I would put the bed on the left side..."

"Eli!" his mom called from downstairs," Drew is here waiting with your car."

"Be there in a minute!" Eli yelled back then said to Fiona, "I don't know, maybe next Friday. For now just come with me." When both Eli and Fiona went downstairs, they saw in the living room Bullfrog, who was watching the football game. Drew stood next to the couch were Eli's dad was sitting while Cece was in the kitchen on the phone. When Eli saw that he shook his head and smirked.

"We're going out, is that okay?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah, have fun," Bullfrog said back without taking his eyes of off the TV screen.

Eli grabbed the keys from his buddy, and closed the door behind him.

" Are you ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Eli said back.


	6. spy

Adam waited behind the wheel in BMW for his brother. Both drove off first, leaving Eli and Fiona behind.

"I'll drop you off home, princess." Eli said, walking towards his car. "It's getting late."

"No way," Fiona protested, and crossed her arms.

" So where you want to go?" Eli asked, and pretended like he had no clue what she wanted to do next.

"Don't try to fool me," Fiona said, narrowing her eyes," I know about the illegal car race just outside the town."

"I know I'm little wild, but I would have to be nuts to try to race in Morty against anybody." Eli said and smirked.

"You probably would go and watch," Fiona guessed," But anyway, I just want to see if my brother will be there or not. He claims that he doesn't race, but I don't believe him. After that I promise you that you can take me home. Trust me, I don't want to get you in any kind of trouble."

"Yeah Fiona, no trouble at all," Eli said with a sarcastic smile.

" Please, I just want to drop by unnoticed, and see if my twin brother is there. That's all."

"But I would like to stay, and see who wins Drew or Fitz."

"Oh no, I don't want Declan to see me over there." Fiona said, and looked at Eli with big begging eyes.

"Fine," Eli said "If so, I need to take my father's car. Just wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Eli came back with different set of keys. They both drove in silence, listening to Nine Inch Nail. Eli parked the car in the woods not too far from the street. Both walked in the dark, and Fiona who got scared, grabbed Eli's hand. She held on to his hand tight. When they reached the street, the car race already have begun. Hiding in bushes, Eli and Fiona got closer to Declan. Her brother spoke with Adam about the race between Drew and Fitz. Both of them bet the money on Drew, but they were speculating on who will win and why. Fitz won the race this time and both Drew and Adam were upset. On the other hand Fitz was so proud that he with his buddies drove off to celebrate to one of the night clubs while Drew, Adam and Declan went back to the bar. Fiona and Eli quietly sneaked back to the woods, and drove off unnoticed.

" I can't believe, he's hiding stuff like that from me," Fiona said, through her pressed teeth in anger.

"Maybe, he's afraid that something might happen to you. After all Fitz is crazy. You never know with him."

"But he usually tells me everything, like how his relationship with Clare is going, or other things."

"You know, car racing is more for the guys then girls anyway." Eli said.

" I disagree, I can drive better then Declan or even you,"

"Oh really" Eli teased, "Let's find out, how you will handle Morty.

"Just like this," Fiona smiled, and put her hand on Eli's thigh.

"Oh," That's all Eli uttered, and blushed trying to keep his face straight.

When they arrived at Fiona's loft, the windows were lit up. She knew right away that Declan was back. In the car, she took her hand from Eli's thigh, put it around the neck and kissed him.

"I see you, handsome, tomorrow at school. Fiona said, and walked out of the car.

When Eli drove back, he couldn't stop thinking about Fiona. He wanted to do something special just her and him.


	7. cop

Eli woke up at 5:00am, and he couldn't sleep anymore. Resting in his bed, he smoked his cigarette and planned his afterschool events. _Sooner or later I will run into Fitz and there will be bloodbath. I can't stand that cocky motherfucker_, Eli thought.

"Baby boy," Cece called, "time for breakfast."

"Coming," he yelled, putting his skinny jeans and t-shirt with the sign "The Dark Ages."

At the table, Bullfrog had his favorite blueberry pancakes, while Cece drank her black coffee and read morning newspaper. Eli decided to skip his food and went to his Morty. On the way over to Degrassi someone slightly bumped into his car. Eli rose his eyes up to the front mirror, and saw no one else, but Fitz himself in his precious corvette.

"_Fuck, not him again,"_ Eli thought.

They both stop at the red light, side by side. They looked at each other with pure hatred and began to race, cursing at each other.

"Hey dumbass, you call that diving?" Fitz mispronounced.

"No, it's called driving, you piece of shit!" Eli yelled.

Unlucky for both of them the officer, who stood on the side of the street, turned the siren on. He drove after them, and cut up with Eli. Fitz got lucky again, and was quite sure that he would make it on time to school. Happy as hell, Fitz drove off with the big smile on his face. Eli got pulled over, and sat behind the wheel waiting for the cop.

"Son, do you know how many miles per hour, you were driving?" The officer asked.

"Ah, I wasn't really paying attention to that small detail sir." Eli answered. "You know officer that teachers now those days are very strict about the tardiness."

"Yeah," the officer replied with boredom in his voice, "but I'll still have to take you to the police station. Don't worry you will get your slip note, so you don't get detention at school as well."

Eli got handcuffed and after a short drive, he ended up sitting on the bench at the police station for the lack of his driver's license and excessive speeding. In his pocket the phone rang.

"Can I pick it up?" He asked.

"Yes" The officer who was typing on a computer replied.

"Where're you at?" Fiona asked over the phone. I got the sketch for your room, and I wanted to show you before first class, but you not here."

"I'm kind of in the middle of unusual situation here at the police station. I can't talk about it yet."

"Screw the classes then," Fiona said over the phone. "I'll come to pick you up."


	8. bed

"Are you OK?" Fiona asked, when she saw Eli at the police station.

"Yeah just peachy, I got a warrant, and my car is impounded like a dog. Once Fitz finds out, he'll be jumping from happiness" Eli said, with pure venom in his voice. "Sorry Fiona, for leashing out." He added after a while.

"Well if I were you, I would be upset too. I could say, I'm the wrong person, at a wrong time." Fiona said then added," The car we can get it now. I never drove the hearse before, and you don't have much of the choice, but let me drive Morty." Fiona smiled devilishly then asked. "So were we are going?"

"To my place," Eli answered, "I have enough for today. My parents should be out of the home by now."

At Eli's house, the first thing that Fiona did was to show him the plan of the room, and how would it look like, after the changes were made to it. Eli wasn't too enthusiastic about it. What shocked him the most, was the fact that Fiona actually wanted to do it now. Help him out with cleaning and moving the furniture. It took her awhile to convince Eli, but somehow she did it. They devoted few hours to switching the furniture around his room. Eli moved his bed next to the window while Fiona redecorated his place. Once they finished, Eli looked around, and had to admit that it looked much better than before. She had a good taste when it came to fashion.

On the other hand, Fiona grabbed Eli's hand then she threw him on the mattress playfully. She jumped right after him. His body hit the bed hard then he smiled widely. Eli turned on his side then put his hand on Fiona's waist and pulled her over towards him. They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Without saying a single word, he kissed Fiona passionately. Her hand traveled behind his ear and then down his neck. They stayed like this for a long time kissing until Eli's hand moved down from her waist. Fiona froze, and pulled out from the kiss. She grabbed Eli's hand tightly, and put it back around her waist.

"Not so fast," Fiona whispered to Eli's ear. "For that you will need to work little bit harder."

"How hard is it going to be?" Eli asked, not being sure of whether or not he made a mistake.

"That is up to me only." Fiona said devilishly. "After all this hard work on your room I think I deserved."

Eli sat up on a bed at look at the floor. Fiona knelt behind him on the mattress then put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Not as hard as it sounds." She playfully whispered to Eli's ear then she tilted her head and kissed his neck. Eli turned towards her without any expression on his face.

"At least let me drop you off to your apartment, after all my parents will be home soon and classes are long time over." Eli said, standing up. He helped Fiona to get off from his bed.

"You right, I don't want your parent to catch as here." Fiona said and grabbed her bookcase with sketches.


End file.
